Rested. Wiki
To the German Introduction Rested - A featured Minecraft Server -- IP: mc-eden.net:33333 Rested is an official Minecraft Server which was founded at 7th January 2012 by Chryb and Painter21. The basic idea of Rested is to connect building in Minecraft with standard MMORPG PvE and PvP. Therefore we will include classes, we made rules for buildings and we will include a lot of minigames to entertain the players. At the moment, Rested is only a building lot because it's not finished yet. However, everyone is welcome. IMPORTANT: It's not our duty to administrate this server, it's only our free time activity. We don't have to explain ourselves about things we did. But you can be sure that we'll do a lot to give you a good server. But if you do anything rule-breaking or against our work, you will get banned without an official statement. However, you have the opportunity to contact us so we can talk about your future on this server. If contact is necessary, please send an E-Mail to paul_mahler@web.de or the.chryb@googlemail.com. 1.Citysystem 1.1.Introduction The Citysystem helps to organise the citys on Rested. On other servers there are normally one or two big citys with a size of maby 300x300 blocks. Everyone who wants to build something get an area of ca. 20x20 up to 100x100 Blocks. First problem: Normally there don't rest any landscape. Nearly every server is smoothed out over a giant area. Second problem: The style of the buildings are so different that it's truely hard to find a nice edge/street. It's extremely rare to find something like the Hanging Gardens of babylon on a free, non-cheating server. And when you find something, it's normally build by extreme Players (Special thanks to Wessel21 because he builded The Hanging Gardens of Babylon COMPLETELY without any cheats!). Normal Players will never get the time to build bigger then 70x70 Blocks. We tried to solve these problems with the following system: 1.2.City A city is something like a guild in WoW and also a big building paradise. You need 5 people (with you) and 25000 Honor to found a city. Now there are two possiblities: Normally you will get a 40x40 Blockarea with protection, a portal next to your City (take a look at 1.3.5.) and your administration tools for a city. When we think that one city, somewhere, don't have a good administration, too few players or a bad taste you have the choice to found a new one or take over the this old city. In second case you have furtherly the choice to clear all chests and important ressources and reset the whole area (but we won't sort the good building out, so "complete delete, or no delete, that's the question"). After that all player from the old city are still ordered to the assumed city (oftenly there are really good builders who want to continue their work). Tips for Cityowners: After getting a city a cityowner must decide wich part of the building should be the area of the certain peoples. But be careful. Normally a city is automatically a ugly village if you split the areas without any communication. When you want to create something impressive like the main city Archiada you should make first with your inhabitants some drafts and present them. When EVERYBODY(only a tip) is agreed, you can start to build. Make firstly a big area over your whole city and order everyone to it. Then build the basic structure with a cheap material. After that you need to challenge the splitting of your city. Be careful here, it's truely hard to master this Problem because everyone has his own ideas/timelimit etc. When you can do this you have done 50% of a perfect cityowner. Furtherly be shure that you firstly only build the Cover of your City, because after a Month its possible to take over your city if your current buildings are not nice. When your city grows up you could buy more landscape, a Tower and, maby, when we are able to include it, some farmland. To build up your city you need a halfly good building style (we decide!) and following honor/peoples: (Tower = 7x7 Blocks, can be at a maximum distance of 200 Blocks away from your middle of the city) As a cityowner you get for each activity of your inhabitants a bit Honor too. So when an arena team of your city wins a match, you will get some Honor too. When your city add a good building, like a street, or an useable arena, you will get some Honor too. So it should be possible to get truely fast 200000 Honor. but ever mind: We could give your city to a new founder troup, when there is nothing or a lot bad buildings in your city. And when you got banned from your position as a cityower, you cannot be a cityowner again! Now is nearly everything said. Only one Point left. Rights of the Inhabitants: If 60% of all inhabitants of a city, agreed that they don't like your leading style, and further an inhabitant is agreed to take over your role as an cityowner, then they are able to do that. Also kicked Inhabitants can vote against you 1 Week. Tips for skilled Cityowners: *You can be the owner of a city with only offline members if you building style is okay. But that should be normally not the way of a cityowner *You can define 3x Inhabitants regions in your city. For each region you can set PVP on/off and spawnmonsters on/off *when you give your city to an other person. So you could leave a city without beeing classified as a "banned cityowner" *Each city needs a Distance of min 500 Blocks to another city and a Distance of 400 Blocks to a Portal (Center Points). 1.3.City Structures 1.3.1. Intodruction Latest activity Category:Browse